Time and Us
by cherrykura
Summary: As long as we're sure of ourselves, words already have no value. We just keep living each day, accepting it as it comes. TykixOC


I do not own DGM.

Or Tyki, sadly.

And since I'm treating this like a –insert your name here- story, just copy paste the text on word and find the name "**Miliah**" and change it to whatever name you want. ;D

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><em>It was a lesson of life we have to learn—one way or another.<em>

Time and Us

"..hey you." Smiling sheepishly and entangled around her warm blanket, Miliah turned sideways to face the person who had just joined her in the late night slumber. Still with her eyes closed, she drew herself close against his body in a half-waken stupor, knowing where to lean her head on even in the dark. As she felt his rough hands encircling around her, pressing herself to him, the warmth and protection she had missed for the past few weeks suddenly came rushing back to her.

"I missed you; I missed you so much." Muffling those words beneath his chest, Miliah returned his embrace and dug her head on the crook of his neck, kissing his cheek before she did so.

"I told you I'd be back by the end of the month. Didn't you believe me?" Tyki whispered softly with a small smile, his long dark fingers caressing her hair. Limiting his hearing to the fragile sounds of her breathing, he too closed his eyes and held her close, immersing himself in a world where silence and peace have a home.

Noticing the place around her grew silent, Miliah took a peek at the weary face she hadn't seen for a while. Freeing one arm from his embrace, she cupped his cheeks lovingly, drawing her face in closer, just centimeters apart from his lips. She knew he was awake. Any little thing of change he could notice right away; that was the kind of man he was, and who she was not. How she managed to accept his very being and remained sane would forever remain a mystery to her.

She took her time, basking in one of the masterpieces this world has ever created. Miliah traced her forefinger lightly from the tip of his forehead as she blew a small breath, mesmerized by his long eyelashes; then smiling slightly as she passed the beauty spot he boasted of; pressing his nose lightly, she contained her laughter as he snorted in reflex; and down to his lips, Miliah brushed her thumb on ever so blithely, sighing. She couldn't stop watching him sleep (if he ever was, really). To her, just taking in all of his features already became a hobby. She would remember every crease on his forehead as he raises his eyebrows, always getting lost in another heaven when he bores his golden eyes into her own, she was familiar with every contour of his cheeks to the bridge of his nose, and how his strangely soft lips would fit perfectly into her own—how they taste and feel.

Lost in her own haze of thoughts, Miliah didn't stop herself from leaning in closer until her lips touched his own. "I love you."

They are words she would forever hold dear to her heart.

For him.

Feeling the kiss deepen, Miliah sighed in contentment. '_When will I ever catch you sleeping?' _She had asked him that question once. _'Probably when I'm dead.' _He truly meant it as a joke; however, the mere mention of the reality led her heart to drop a ton, giving her sleepless nights for days.

She could feel his rough hand snaking its way up to her bare back, making her shiver, as she continued to play and tug on his curly locks. His skilled tongue sweetly entangling her own was enough to make Miliah leave her presence of mind and concentrate in only enjoying the heated passion of pleasure the gentleman was giving her. As he left her breathless, Tyki leaned his forehead on to hers, again, pulling her soul into another world as his golden, honey-coated eyes saw straight through her own. "And here I thought you were tired." He breathed those words so soft enough to tear apart.

"How can I be when you just came back..?" Miliah replied with the same softness, her eyes meaning to convey more to what was said. "..and when you'll be gone again when I wake up."

"And you know this…?"

"Oh, I just know." She mustered a small smile; her voice, a traitor.

Sighing, Tyki slightly edged away from the position he was in, "I'll get something to drink.", before being held back by the same hands that held him so carefully just seconds ago.

"Don't." Her voice coming out louder than intended. "Stay. Let's just stay like this for a while...Please."

Tyki smiled. His perfect countenance adorned by the pale moonlight reaching out from the window. Reaching out for the covers, he noticed underneath that Miliah wearing the same polo he was wearing at the moment, one of the many replicas of the clothing he usually forgets to bring back with him when he leaves her apartment. It was too large for her, thus it was the only thing she was wearing besides her underwear beneath, and it was enough to make his chest turn into knots, time and time again. Joining her inside the warm blanket, he comments out of amusement. "I see you have my clothes on."

"I always do whenever I start to miss you." She replies frankly, placing herself in her original position, her head rested on his chest. His hand held her close, stroking mildly on the soft hair that stayed close to him.

"When exactly do you start?" He whispers, closing his eyes, as he relishes the feeling of the warm body taking shelter beside him.

Miliah reached a hand out to play with his untamed hair, deciding how to respond. "mmm…every time I wake up, come home and before I go to sleep." She presses her face closer on his chest to have a whiff of his scent. "Some of the mothers I do laundry with look at me funny. Washing the clothes of a man without actually having someone living with me isn't a good thing for my image, you know?"

"Then should we go out sometime in the day? Show those old hags this charming gentleman who's smitten all over you."

"…Sounds like a plan. All you have to do is put it into action."1

"…"

Not surprised at all by his silence, Miliah let herself live in for a moment in the sound of his small breathing, his calm, lulling heartbeat, and the last trace of his reverberating voice within when he last spoke. It was times like this when she thought that time had finally tired of moving forward. When God had finally heard her prayers of having even just a moment where reality won't come too close. It was here again, she can hear it, her echoing needs. But this time, only his voice would suffice.

_Tell me about your day_

_Tell me about anything_

_Just don't stop talking_

She meant to say those demanding pleas, but perhaps she just might say too much. As if he had heard her thoughts (most of the times she was sure he did), she heard him clear his throat as he started talking, albeit a little awkward, she presumed.

"Then let's, when everything has died down even just a little." Finding the right words to say, he continued. "Let's walk down the streets with my arm around your shoulder; us sharing the same scarf during a cold winter day. Let's run straight down and have a rendezvous near a measly apple stand and steal one without getting caught…

This all seems too good to happen."

He said the last line withhold of any bitterness that Miliah wondered if he was just saying it for the sake of talking or if he had already accepted that none of it can actually come true.

"…or maybe," Miliah locked her own hand with his, "we can just stay like this, letting the world take its own course without us. Let humans be Noahs and Noahs be humans."

"And the Earl would become surprisingly sexy."

Not offended by the slightest by his sarcasm, Miliah just sighed. _You know what I mean._

_I do. Hoping on nothing is just ridiculous_

—_Especially when nothing's certain._

"I know. It's either you or me, right?

We have to admit, we're both the most selfish people in the world; not caring of the hurt the other will go through when one of us falls apart, as long as we were able to live our lives taking in all the joy and happiness we could muster and give all the love we have carefully stored within us—as long as we know how each other feels strongly about this, we begin blocking the view to the future and keep paving roads for the present."

"…then I suppose this is our kind of love, if you call it as such." There was an inexplicable warmth that ran through his veins at the moment. A childish smile made its way to his lips. Was this, perhaps, what it meant to have an actual human connection? Or what it was that actually attracted him to her, the way she uncovered things more deeply than him who had lived a thousand of years—being the actual human who he wanted to be with when he is. "…with distance, yet enough closeness to feel each other's sincerity."

"Yes, I suppose it is." This time, she was the one who saw through his eyes. "I didn't have to think it over. It's better for me to regret losing you than not loving you."

_But sometimes I wish we weren't as selfish._

Resigning to their fate, Tyki just shakes his head, smiling, and holds her tighter. "This is the kind of conversation that makes my head hurt, you know?"

"Precisely why we don't talk about it," Miliah returns his smile and presses closer.

"**We just know."**

* * *

><p>1if my memory serves me right, it's taken from minus zero, I was irrevocably captured by this line, never got over it even now; so happy that I was able to use it.<p>

4.8.11 – 4.10.11

I apologize if Tyki is OOC here.

It was a long time ago when I last wrote anything, and since I missed this man, I just wanted to write about him.

Thanks for reading. :D

*The title actually doesn't relate to the story. I just wanted it to sound dramatic. :D


End file.
